1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hand-held power tools and, more particularly, to a chain saw having an improved rear handle for reducing vibrations to an operator's hand.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,296,553 to Dirks et al. discloses a chain saw with a grip and housing that has a projection that serves as an overload protection for its vibration dampening element. U.S. Pat. No. 4,010,544 to Siman appears to disclose a chain saw with a rear handle integral with a one piece molded saw housing. U.S. Pat. No. 3,889,763 to Dillon discloses a chain saw with a rear handle with one end rigidly secured to its frame, a second end also rigidly secured to the frame, and a third end with an aperture in spaced relationship to a pin connected to the frame. The second end portion is relatively thin and thus can flex to absorb vibrations. The third end portion is relatively thick and thus acts to prevent overstress. Other various vibration reduction systems are also well known in the art. The principal method and system of vibration reduction in prior art tools has been with the use of elastomeric isolators and springs between the handle and body of the tool. However, most of these systems in the prior art are relatively complex and require the assembly of many parts to manufacture. The relatively numerous parts and substantially manufacturing time needed to assemble these parts adds to the cost of manufacture.
It is therefore an objective of the present invention to provide a new and improved relatively simple vibration reducing handle for a power tool that can overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.